Some communication systems transmit data from a transmitter to a receiver over multiple communication channels, using multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. Multiple-channel transmission is used, for example, in spatial multiplexing schemes that achieve high throughput, in beam-forming schemes that achieve high antenna directivity, and in spatial diversity schemes that achieve high resilience against channel fading and multipath effects. These schemes are often referred to collectively as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) schemes.
MIMO schemes are contemplated, for example, for use in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) E-UTRA standards specify MIMO schemes for use by E-UTRA User Equipment (UE) and base stations (eNodeB). These schemes are described, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.211, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.211), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.213, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Layer Procedures (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.213), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, and in 3GPP Technical Report 36.814, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Further Advancements for E-UTRA Physical Layer Aspects (Release 9),” (3GPP TR 36.814), version 0.4.1, February, 2009, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In particular, section 6.10 of the TS 36.211 specification specifies reference signals that are used in LTE downlink transmission. Subsection 6.10.1 specifies cell-specific reference signals (also referred to as Common Reference Signals—CRS). Subsection 6.10.3 specifies UE-specific reference signals (also referred to as Dedicated Reference Signals—DRS).